


Hell Hath No Fury

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio tour, Gen, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Eddie and Venom hear wind of another symbiote on the loose, and they've tracked down its last host. But instead of finding the host, they find a portable cassette player. If they want to find the symbiote, they have to listen.





	1. Prologue

"This is the place." Eddie Brock tells his Other, looking up at the shitty building, similar to their own.

**I still think this is a bad idea. We have no idea what this symbiote is capable of, if it's the symbiote it's rumored to be.**

"Come on, V. Let's hear the woman out first. And don't forget, she might not even be host to the symbiote anymore."

**True** .

Eddie rolls his eyes and starts up the stairs, stealing some small looks at the old fliers on the walls, stained carpets and questionable patrons inside.

Finally, they reach the apartment number their lead gave them, and Eddie knocks on the door.

"Hello?" He calls our, but there's no answer. He knocks louder, calling out, "Ma'am, I need you to open the door. We just want to ask you a few questions, and then we'll leave you alone." Again, there's no answer.

**Why not try opening the door?**

"V, come on. Like anyone would actually…" but then Venom reaches out an inky black tentacle and turns the knob, and it opens.

"Goddamnit, Venom. You're not supposed to do that." Eddie grumbles, but now that it's open, he can't help but call out, "Hello?" as he walks in, and still, nobody answers.

The apartment is a mess, like the previous tenant left in a hurry and didn't have a chance to clean up. Papers are scattered everywhere, and when Eddie takes a closer look at one of them, he sees nothing about the Life Foundation or the symbiote. Just a bunch of work papers.

**Eddie. On the desk.**

Eddie turns, and sure enough, there's something worth looking at on it. There's a tape player with a tape inside, a portable tape player, a shoebox, and a map.

"What the hell?" Eddie muses out loud, but then he sees the note. As he reads it, he can't help but groan at what it means.

 

_ You want the symbiote? Listen to all of it. And don't skip. _

 

**She's toying with us.** Venom growls.

"Maybe, but we made it this far. Let's at least see what she says first."

With that, Essie sits down at the desk and presses play on the non portable tape player. It take a moment, but soon, a woman's voice neither of them recognize begins to speak.

_ Good morning, San Francisco! Beautiful day, isn't it? _

It's her. It has to be.

_ If you're listening to this, you're either the landlord and cleaning out the apartment. Or, you're someone else looking for answers you believe I have. If you're the landlord, donate everything to charity, sell the rest, and whatever money you make is yours. I'll pause now so you can hit stop. _

There is a pause, and Eddie waits for her voice to return.

_ Now, if you're someone else looking for answers, I'm willing to cooperate. But first, you have to do what I say. Don't worry, the rules are super super easy. Rule number one, you listen to the whole story, and two, you don't let this fall into the wrong hands. If that happens, it might already be too late, and I'm dead, but it's a risk I have to take. _

Eddie can hear the slight shake in her voice, the fear of what could be coming after her.

_ You may have noticed I never mentioned my name. Fear not, this is not a mistake. My name is no longer relevant, and so I feel no need to give myself away. _

Both Eddie and Venom grunt in frustration, but if they want any hope of finding the MIA symbiote, they have to keep listening.

_ Now, let's get down to business. Don't worry, no Huns to defeat here. No, instead, I'm gonna tell you the story of my life. More specifically, my life with Her. If you're looking for answers, you'll be willing to listen. On the desk are some things you'll need to get the full story. In the shoebox are more tapes, all numbered in order. The map is if you'd like more insight into my story, but if you'd rather stay put, that's also an option. I'll stop talking now in case you want a moment to decide. _

**Pause it.**

Eddie complies, and he unfolds the map. There's several hand marked spots, no doubt places the woman in the tapes visited in her past.

"V, what do you say we go on a little tour of the fine city of San Francisco?"

Venom doesn't seem to have an opinion, so Eddie opens the shoebox, grabs all the tapes, and stuffs them into his satchel for later. Then he pops open the tape player, pulls out the tape, and puts it in the portable one. Then he leaves the apartment, locking it up as a courtesy, then walks out of the building and back into the streets.

**Eddie, this is a waste of time. We can just go to the last tape and be done with this.**

"V, she obviously thought her story was important enough to leave behind. What if it was us? What if we got separated and nobody knew the truth?"

**We would not let that happen!**

"I know you wouldn't. But it looks like she did, and we don't know why. And if she's dead, all the more reason to fulfill her last request."

Venom's quiet, but finally he says,  **Fine** .

With that, Eddie slides the headphones on, and has his finger on the button, ready to press play.


	2. Tape One, Side A

__

_Everybody ready?_

**Not like we have a choice.** Venom grumbles.

"Quiet, V." Eddie says light-heartedly.

_Let's get started. As you leave my apartment, you may notice several sketchy alleyways. The one you're looking for is right across the street from a convenience store I go into often._

No way. It can't be.

**Eddie?**

"Shh." Eddie shushes. He needs to know.

Sure enough, he gets to Mrs. Chen's, and there's the alleyway across the street. And there's a makeshift setup like someone's been living here.

_If it's still there, you might be able to find my cozy little home away from home. Gotta love the view, am I right?_

**This woman has an odd sense of humor.**

"V, I said quiet." Eddie says as he looks around the setup. There's a still holding up unfolded cardboard box, some blankets, and even a pillow. God, she was right here all this time and he never noticed.

_But on the night this all happened, it was anything but. I just needed to be somewhere that wasn't home or work, so I went there as I always did. I thought I was safe. I should've been safe. Mrs. Chen is always nice to the homeless, and she was quick to call the cops if you asked. But these people were waiting for me when I got there, and it just happened to be when Mrs. Chen wasn't there. I don't know if she was restocking inventory, taking a break, or what, but she wasn't by the window._

Restocking inventory. That time of night, the place is prone to people trying to rob the place. It's not her fault.

_And I don't hold that against her, even now. Whoever these people were, they targeted me. They were not the type to go easy on a young woman. They beat the crap out of me, stuffed me into a van, and drove off._

**She's lying!**

"We don't know that. And stuff like that happens a lot around here, so it going unnoticed wouldn't be out of the ordinary."

_And what happened after that is still not entirely clear. But I do remember flashes. Waking up in some sort of facility. Being injected with drugs so I couldn't fight back. Opening a container. But that's all I remember, because after that, I woke back up in the alley, with no idea how I got there._

**No woman would ever just let herself be attacked like that! She has to be lying!**

"V, if you're not gonna listen, then shut up. I'm gonna keep listening so we can find the damn symbiote." Eddie chastises Venom, before going back to listening.

_I started making my way back to my apartment, which felt longer than usual thanks to whatever just happened, when suddenly, I had a sudden urge to look up. So I did. For those following the map, I only walked about a block or two away. Not that far at all._

Eddie's already there, having noticed some interesting scratch marks on the side of one of the buildings.

_For those who don't know me, I suffer from depression and anxiety. So that pretty much takes all the energy I have out of me. But as I looked up, I suddenly didn't feel as tired. If anything, it felt like I was suddenly hit with this huge surge of adrenaline, and before I knew it, I was walking down the alley, without really wondering why._

Eddie laughs, because this is starting to sound like a really cheesy movie where the hero suddenly discovers their powers.

_I reached out a hand, and this purplish ooze came out of me, spreading out over my arm, and on its own, it reached up to grab the wall. Then the other one joined in. It wasn't until I was close to the top that I dared look down._

Here we go.

_Needless to say, I froze. I was simultaneously excited and terrified. I had no clue what happened to me, but whatever it was, wasn't hurting me. If anything, it felt like my depression and anxiety had been miraculously cured, and all this energy was what had been sucked away by it._

Okay, now Eddie feels bad.

_Anyone who says girls don't get excited about things like this don't know what the hell they're talking about. Once that initial fear passed, I decided to make the most of it. If the person listening to this is an adrenaline junkie, you can imagine how it felt to be me in this instance. I climbed the rest of the way up, and before I could stop myself, I sprinted to the edge of the building and jumped, and landed on the other roof._

Jesus. How long has this girl been in Spiderman's shadow?

**Who is Spiderman?**

"Later, V."

_And that's not all I did. Any time I saw any metal bars, I used them like the uneven bars in gymnastics and did all these crazy tricks I didn't realize I could do._

Eddie rolls his eyes. He can't help it.

_But I was still a young woman who's still seriously out of shape, so it didn't take long before I had to stop. And whatever was going on with me couldn't avoid it either. So I went home, and went to bed. For all I knew, I'd wake up, and this would all be a very weird dream. But what did I know? I was just some stupid girl who happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But how did things progress from there? Flip this tape over and find out. And you're not gonna believe who pops up where in this little tale._

                                           

**Eddie. Who is Spiderman, and why is she in his shadow?**

"Damnit. Fine. Spiderman is this guy in a costume in New York, and he has superpowers."

**Like us?**

"Not quite. He's called Spiderman because his abilities are like those of a spider. He can climb and attach to walls, jump long distances, swing on webs, and other stuff."

 **So it's a lot like us**.

"I guess. But if this girl's telling the truth, we have to keep listening."

**Or we can skip to the last tape and forget about all this wasted time!**

"V, if you mention that one more time, you can forget about any chocolate or tater tots for a week!"

**You wouldn't!**

"Try me! Now are you with me or not?"

Venom growls again, but otherwise, doesn't make any other objections. **Fine. But if this turns out to be a bunch of lies, I'll be eating people while you sleep for a week!**

"You wouldn't dare!"

 **Try me!** Venom fires back, and Eddie almost smacks himself for falling for that one.

They're silent for several moments, when surprisingly, Venom speaks up first.

**What do you say we get some more insight?**

Eddie's confused, but then he remembers they're still looking at the scratched building. "V, did you forget I'm scared of heights?"

**You wanted to waste your time listening to this stupid story, AND you're the one following her map for the full experience. So let's get the full experience.**

Eddie looks up at the building again, and decides. "What the hell. Not like we're doing anything else."

With that, Venom takes over, practically sprinting up the wall and going nuts, and honestly? It just might be their first time seeing and feeling what the woman on the tapes felt, throwing all caution to the wind just because she wanted to.


End file.
